1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air filters for computers and, more particularly, to air filters designated to cover the entire surface of a computer box to filter air drawn into the computer box through openings on the surface.
2. Description of the Invention
Located inside most computers is a fan that draws outside air into the computer box to cool the CPU and other components located inside. As the CPU""s clock speed increases, a greater amount of air must be drawn into the computer box to cool the CPU. Unfortunately, when more air is drawn into the computer box, more dust and dirt accumulates inside.
It is widely known that a large quantity of the air drawn into the computer box enters through switch and light openings and through floppy and CD-ROM disc drives drive openings located on the front surface of the computer box. It is also widely known that the shape or profile of the front surface on the computer box varies with different computer manufacturers. The height and width of the computer box varies also.
What is needed is a filter cover that can be selectively used to substantially cover different shaped front surfaces and different sizes of computer boxes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a filter cover that substantially covers the front surface of a computer box.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a filter cover that can be used on computer boxes with holes formed on the sides of the computer box.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a filter cover that can be used with different size computer boxes.
These and other objects of the present invention are met by a computer box filter system for a computer box with air vent holes formed on the sides of the computer box. The system includes a vertically aligned frame assembly that selectively attaches over the vent holes located on the sides of the computer box. The frame assembly is a hollow, u-shaped shaped structure designed to fit snuggly over the front section of the computer box. Disposed inside one side member of the frame assembly is a longitudinally aligned space in which a replaceable air filter is disposed. In the preferred embodiment, the side member is a channel structure with a longitudinally aligned opening formed on its inside surface. During installation, the side member is aligned on the computer box so that the longitudinally aligned opening is aligned and registered over the side openings on the side of the computer box. Formed on the front surface of the side member are a plurality of air vents with allow air located immediately in front of the computer box to pass through the frame assembly, pass through the filter, and then enter the side holes. In a second embodiment, the holes on the front surface of the frame assembly are replaced with holes formed on the outside surface of the frame assembly so that outside air may directly enter the computer box.
Attached to the frame assembly is an optional door cover that selectively moves between an open and closed position over the front face of the computer box. In one embodiment, air vent holes are formed on the front surface of the door cover that enables air to enter the space located immediately in front of the computer box. An optional second filter may be placed in the door.
In the preferred embodiment a pivoting means, such as a pair of hinges, is disposed between the frame assembly and the door cover enabling the door cover to be selectively opened and closed thereon. The frame assembly includes a forward extending abutment means which properly aligns the frame assembly on the computer box so that the edges of the door cover may press against the edges of the frame assembly during use, thereby creating a seal.